Your Little Boy
by Bluebird0032
Summary: The son of a man who Lucas served in the war with arrives at the McCain ranch looking to learn how to run one of his own. Lucas takes a liking to the man and welcomes him to stay on for a few days. Mark, however, is leary of the stranger and fears for his father's safety.


Lucas halted Razor in front of his house. After sleeping in a bed roll for a week, sleeping in his own bed was going to feel good... But he could wait just a few more minutes. He didn't have moments like these very often. Mark was growing up and didn't like riding double with his father, in public anyway. Since Blue Boy had lost his horse shoe that morning, both Lucas and Mark had enjoyed riding in the saddle together.

Mark was now asleep against his father, resting in Lucas' strong arms. The father loving looked down at his only child and thanked God for blessing him with such a wonderful son. Yes indeed, Mark was becoming a young man, but he still got into plenty of trouble. A smile crossed Lucas' face as he thought about the past week he and Mark had spent with each other... How Mark had seemed to get into trouble every time Lucas turned his back.

"Mark? Mark where are you?"

"Up here Pa..."

"Come on down from the tree, I got us a good sized rabbit to cook up for supper."

"I can't."

"What do you mean 'I can't'?"

"I kinda got my foot stuck..."

Lucas softly chuckled as he remembered having to climb up the tree himself to get Mark's foot free from the inside of the tree trunk. The trip had been good for the two of them. A lot had happened to strain their relationship that past year... Actually the past few, but every time it was strained it was also strengthened, and both Lucas and Mark knew that no matter what happened they could get through it - together. A tear slid down the tall rancher's face as he thought about almost losing his son to the Indian chief, typhoid, and several other circumstances. How grateful he was to have his son with him, alive, well, and mischievous.

Mark began to rouse and seeing where they were asked,

"Pa, shouldn't we go inside?"

Lucas didn't answer. He just kissed the top of his son's head and tightened his grip around his boy. Mark didn't ask about going inside again. He didn't have to see his father's face... Mark knew Lucas was crying, and sensed the love he felt from his father was why.

"I love you too, Pa."

The next morning Mark woke up and saw his father still sleeping. Mark decided he was going to start with the morning chores and see just how much he could get done before his Pa woke up. Although Mark would much rather be fishing or swimming than doing chores, lately he had felt a sense of pride in working their ranch. He knew he wasn't up to his full size yet but he and his Pa where partners and Mark was wanting to show his Pa he intended on doing his fair share in their partnership. Mark started with feeding the animals and then mucked the stalls. He milked the cow,who was being quite stubborn that morning, then proceeded to chop the wood. As Mark put the last log onto the chopping block, a man dressed in expensive clothing rode up.

"Good morning sir, may I help you?"

"Good morning young man, Is this Lucas McCain's place?" The stranger asked as he looked around.

"Yes, sir. I'm his son, Mark."

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, Is your father around?"

"Well we just got back from a trip and Pa's still sleeping but if you need to talk to him-"

"No, that's alright." The stranger interrupted. "I am sorry for having disturbed you after returning from such a long journey, but I have come a far way and would like to speak with your father. Will your he still be home this afternoon?"

"Yes sir, he should be. I'm running errands in town after school for him so he should be on the ranch all day."

"Thank you, Mark, it was nice meeting you."

"You too, sir." Mark said as the stranger rode away. Mark had no idea who the man was, he seemed nice... But there was also something about the smile that had slowly crept on his face as they talked that made Mark unsure about the man. Mark finished chopping and carried it into the house. He started breakfast and his thoughts quickly drifted from the man to trip he and his Pa had taken. Mark had immensely enjoyed having a whole week just for him and his Pa. Mark was able to talk with his Pa about several things he hand wanted to talk about for a long time.

"Pa?"

"Yes, Mark?"

"Thanks for putting up with me and not sending me to live with a relative after Ma died."

"Mark... it's never been a matter of putting up with you, it's always been a matter of love."

"But still. I've met people who got sent away after one of their parents died... And they seem miserable. Pa I couldn't imagine a life without you... So thank you."

"Mark I love you more than anything else in this world. I couldn't survive without you. I won't ever let anyone take you away from me."

Lucas woke up and realized he had over slept. Something had been gnawing at him the night before and it had taken hours for him to fall asleep. As he got up he realized Mark was already up and had made his bed. As he got dressed he called for his son. Something didn't seem right.

"Mark?"

"Yeah, Pa?" Came his son's answer from the front room. Lucas walked out of their bed room buttoning his shirt.

"Is everything alright, Mark?"

"Yeah, Pa. Why?"

"I don't know. I'll start in the chores while you finish breakfast."

"They're already done."

Lucas was surprised at first, but as he thought about it he realized Mark was becoming more and more responsible and that it shouldn't surprise him that much that Mark started chores when he woke up.

"Mark I want you to take Razor to drop off Blue Boy at Nil's. Don't worry about the buck board or errands, we can run them tomorrow."

"Alright... Why?"

"I just have a feeling Mark. I want you to come home straight after school."

Mark knew not to and didn't want to argue with his Pa. His father was always right when it came to his intuitions, and... Mark remembered the stranger that he has talked to that morning.

"Pa, a man came by the ranch this morning asking for you. 'Cause you where asleep he asked if you where going to be home this afternoon and I told him you where."

"Do you know who he was?"

"No... He wore really nice clothes and looked like he was from the east. He was probably a foot shorter than you, and had a scar right here." Mark said as he pulled his fore finger diagonally across his left eyebrow. "Do you know who he was Pa?"

Lucas shook his head, and decided to change the subject.

"Thanks for finishing the chores this morning. You could have woken me up, though."

"Well I knew if you where sleeping late you must have needed it. It's not very often I wake up before you." Mark said as he put a pan of eggs on the table. After eating, Lucas stood and said he would go put Mark's saddle on Razor.

... Which of course meant Mark had to do the dishes. Mark sighed as he put the dishes in the sink and pumped the water. This was one chore Mark did not take pride in.

"See you after school, son." Lucas said as he patted his boy on the back.

"See ya, Pa." Mark said as he rode off. Mark could tell his father was still edgy... when Mark was younger it was easy for Lucas to keep the way he felt from his son, but now Mark was thirteen and becoming more and more aware of things going on inside Lucas' head, and the older Mark got, the more Lucas didn't want to keep things from Mark. Lucas' trip to Wyoming had done considerable damage to, but at the same time had grown the father and son's relationship... Lucas couldn't wait for the day Mark was old enough to know everything that went on those two months, but for now, Mark was still an impressionable young... man and did not need to know everything. Mark didn't necessarily agree with his father, but respected his Pa's decisions and knew when a topic was off limits. Again, Mark thought about their trip and all of the different animals they saw, and how his Pa taught him new tricks for tracking. Mark loved when his Pa taught him tracking, hunting, or anything else.

"Pa, I don't see any more tracks."

"Look again, Mark. Tracking an animal has to do with a lot more than just tracks themselves."

"I don't understand wh... oh." Mark said as he saw waste on the trail. Lucas chuckled at his son's disgusted face. As they came over a rise, they saw the mother bear with her cub they had been tracking.

"Pa, do you think animals love each other or is it all just instincts?"

"I'm not sure Mark. I think there is some kind of a bond at least between parent and off spring, but I don't know if they can love like we do."

"Pa, I know most people love their children no matter what they do, you've explained that to me before. But now I'm wondering... how can a parent hate their child so much they... kill them...?" Lucas looked at his son.

"What are you talking about?"

"Billie came to school one day telling us about a man who killed his son, just because he didn't grow up the way the father wanted him to..." Lucas waited a long moment before replying.

"Mark, I can't really answer your question. I will never understand why a parent would wish their child ill."

Mark smiled as he remembered the love and tenderness he had heard in his father's voice.

'I sure am lucky to have Pa.' Mark thought.

He kicked Razor and quickened his pace, Mark definitely did not want to be late for school.

Lucas thought about the man Mark said he had talked to that morning. Lucas couldn't think of anyone he had ever known fitting that description, but it had been a fairly vague one. That afternoon, Lucas saddled one of the horses that he typically saved for just pulling the buck board so he could ride the fence line. He had wanted to send Mark with a trusted horse to ride, and Razor was the second best horse for Mark, next to Blue Boy who Mark had raised from a colt. As Lucas rode, he kept track of how many new fence posts and how much new wire they would need.

Lucas' smile turned to a frown as he saw a large bush. Years ago, Mark stumbled across a dead body in that bush, and was later almost killed by the murderer himself. Lucas remembered the fear that had gone through his body as he once again watched someone threaten his boy... but the past was past, and their cousin was long gone. Lucas redirected his mind to concentrate on the cattle and soon turned around to head home so he could be there when Mark returned from school. Still he had the feeling that something just wasn't right.

Lucas un-saddled the horse and put her in her stall. He walked onto the porch and before entering his home, turned to look over the vast prairie in front of him. For three years Lucas and his son had been working that land. It had certainly been worth the effort they had put into it, but those first several months when many people threatened to take it away from them it was hard in seeing the point in it all, especially when Mark was threatened. But Lucas supposed Mark was why he fought so hard to keep the ranch. He wanted a place his son could safely grow up at, a place where Mark could learn good, hard work. The more Lucas thought, he realized the reason he did anything was because of Mark. His son was his sole purpose for living, and what a wonderful pleasure it was to be a father. Lucas saw a rider coming in the distance and knew he was coming from the wrong direction to be Mark. As the man approached, Lucas saw a scar across his left eyebrow.

"Mr. McCain, it is nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about the fast shooting Rifleman... I was starting to wonder if you where real. My name is Antonio Marcelo."

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Marcelo... I understand you stopped by the ranch earlier today, I'm sorry I wasn't available. What can I do for you?" Lucas was trying to be polite, but something told him to get down to business with the man... and keep his rifle ready.

"My Father, Anthony Marcelo, served in the war with you..."

"I think I recall the name." Lucas was becoming less anxious as he remembered the old friend. Marcelo had been a great companion during the war.

"He was always telling me and my brothers stories. He knew you where a rancher and in passing through a nearby town I heard where you where currently at. I have come from the East coast in order to start a ranch of my own, and was wondering if you would be willing to allow me to help out on your ranch for a few days, to learn the basics."

"Well Mr. Marcelo, I can't afford to hire a hand, but I can give you three square meals and a bed for the rest of the week."

"I'd be much obliged, Mr. McCain."

"Please, Lucas."

"If you'll call me Antonio." Lucas nodded.

"You can keep your horse in the barn, if you would like. How is your father?"

"Keeping busy..." Antonio began to tell Lucas of life in the East as they brought his horse to the barn. The longer they talked, the more Lucas relaxed, and soon it was as if he was talking with an old friend.

Mark dismounted Blue Boy when he entered the yard and led us Boy and Razor to the barn. He quickly noticed an extra horse in the barn and soon recognised it as the one the stranger had been riding that morning. Mark wondered who the stranger was, what he wanted from his Pa, but most of all if the man was any threat to his father. Things didn't seem to typically turn out too well when strangers came asking 'bout his Pa.

'Maybe this time will be different.' Mark thought reassuringly to himself as he headed towards the house.

Lucas was putting a pot of stew on the stove when Mark entered the house.

"Mark this is Antonio Marcelo, he's going to be staying with us for a few days to learn how to run a ranch. I served in the war with his father." Mark stared at the man for a moment. For just a split second he was almost positive he had seen complete shock... almost horror on the man's face, but then it was gone and replaced with a smile.

"Mark, aren't you going to greet our guest?"

"Sorry... Nice to meet you - again, Mr. Marcelo." Mark said as he extended his right hand.

"You as well Mark, I really appreciate you and your father allowing me to stay on at your ranch for a few days."

"It's our pleasure, it's not very often we get volunteers for free labor!" Lucas said.

"Mark I thought you where running errands this afternoon?" Antonio asked.

"Well I was, but Pa..." Mark paused briefly before continuing. "...Pa decided we would run errands in town together, tomorrow." He didn't know why, but Mark didn't think he should say anything about the way his Pa had been feeling that morning.

"Did you get Blue Boy a new shoe?" Lucas asked.

"Yes sir. Rode him back from town." Mark replied.

"Why don't you go ahead and get started on your chores?"

"Alright, Pa." Mark said before heading out the back door. Mark was more than happy to get out of the house. Something was making him feel uncomfortable... Mark almost felt nauseous. The longer Mark thought about their new guest, the more Mark was sure he had seen that face somewhere before.

"That's quite a son you have, Lucas." Marcelo stated. "How old is he?"

"Mark just turned thirteen Sunday before last. I took him on a hunting trip this last week."

"What kind of a gun does he have?" Marcelo asked.

"Doesn't own or use one. He does more of the trapping and fishing." Lucas replied.

"That's interesting. A thirteen year old boy in uncivilized country like this..."

"You're right, Mark is thirteen... only thirteen. He doesn't have the responsibility needed to own a gun." Lucas simply explained. Lucas prayed his son would never know what it felt like to take another's life.

"I suppose you'd be right. I didn't get a gun until I was about three years older than Mark, and did some pretty reckless things, but I suppose I was probably less responsible than Mark is now."

"I hope he never has a reason to carry one, but I do suppose I need to get him one and show him how to use it... eventually. That boy gets into enough trouble without carrying a tool like that around." Lucas said his carefully chosen words half jokingly, half seriously.

That evening after dinner, Lucas had asked Mark to get the spare army cot from the barn, but Antonio said he would, leaving Lucas and Mark alone for a few minutes.

"Pa, can you judge a person from his family?" Mark asked. Lucas had felt something had been bothering Mark since he'd gotten home, and was now positive of what the reason was.

"No, Mark you can't. You have to judge a person's character by their actions. Has something been bothering you about Mr. Antonio?"

"Well yes and no... He seems like a very nice person, real gentlemen like, something just doesn't seem right about him. I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions but..."

"Mark there's nothing wrong with listening to your intuitions, as long as you don't let them run your life. They can be wrong, and sometimes we'll never know, say like this morning. I felt like something was amiss and put off errands until tomorrow. Now there might have been something in town that could have caused problems, or we could have just delayed work for a day, but sometimes you have to take a risk."

"So there's nothing wrong with me being... 'suspicious' I guess, of Mr. Marcelo... even though his father served with you?"

"You're growing up Mark, you need to learn to develop your sense of danger. Now, I haven't had the same inclinations as you, but I'll keep my eye out."

"Thanks, Pa." Mark said.

"Why don't you get started on your homework, I'll do the dishes." Lucas suggested.

"Oh, my homework... I left it in the saddle bag! Be right back Pa!" Mark said as he made his way out the door. Lucas laughed at his boy's forgetfulness.

"Don't worry about it Mark, I'll get it. I need to check on Dancer anyway." Antonio said. He left the house and made his way into the barn, and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Antonio, the brat wasn't in town!"

"I know Rico. His father changed their plans. They'll be in town tomorrow... but wait until Wednesday."

"Why? We've waited so long-"

"You can wait two more days. I want to get a feel of their routine, make sure no one will miss them..."

"Antonio, the longer we stick around, the better chance we have of getting caught."

"That's why you need to stay out of sight with everyone else until the time comes."

"I never liked the idea of sitting around, especially when there's so much money involved."

"Get up in the loft, quick!" Antonio ordered as he heard the door of the house open. Mark came strolling into the barn.

"The cot is right over there. I can help you if you'd like... I came in here to get my home work."

"No thank you, Mark, I will be in shortly."

"Alright." Mark said as he grabbed the saddle bag and left.

"Rico it will be better this way. Do what we had planned, Wednesday. I just got an idea that will make this job easier than taking candy from a baby."

"If you say so..." Rico said in frustrated submission.

"Now get out of here before they see you."

The next day after school, Mark met his father and Antonio in town. Mark and Lucas noticed that Marcelo seemed edgy the entire time they where running errands. While they where in the general store, Mark received a belated happy birthday wish and a bag of candy from Milly. On the way home, Lucas told Mark to ride up next to the buck board.

"Yeah, Pa?"

"Hand over that bag of candy."

"Why Pa?" Mark asked.

"Because you don't need anymore sugar. You're hyper enough." Lucas said. His ears almost hurt from Mark's non stop jabbering. Mark handed his Pa the bag of candy, disappointed he wouldn't be having any more at least for that night.

That night Lucas came into his bedroom where Mark was supposed to be sleeping and saw Mark was standing by the window.

"Having trouble falling asleep?" Lucas asked.

"A little. I thought I heard something but it was probably just an animal or something."

"Mr. Marcelo went to bed down his horse."

"Why do you suppose he didn't want me doing it?"

"Some people are very particular about the care of their animals, or it may just be that he wanted to get out of the house for a few minutes. Either way it's none of our business." Lucas said, gesturing for his son to get back into bed.

The next day Mark excitedly ran out of the school building with the rest of his class mates, glad to be free from school. He mounted Blue Boy and went into town to pick up the saw blade from Nils he had dropped off that morning.

"Hi, Nils - what are you doing with a deputy badge?" Mark asked seeing the star on his vest.

"Micah was suddenly called away to do something. Seems it was pretty urgent, a group of men came riding into town with orders for him to help them track down some criminal right away. He didn't have time to see of your Pa could stand in, so he asked me."

"Neat. Did you have time to finish that saw blade?"

"Yeah, it's over there by the mail." Nils said gesturing to a stack of papers on a desk. Mark picked up the saw blade and headed for the entrance to the livery.

"When can I beat you at checkers again?" Mark asked.

"How 'bout next time your Pa comes into town for supplies, I take you on?"

"Sounds good, see you later Nils." Mark said as he left.

"Antonio, if you don't mind... I think I'll ride out and meet Mark on his way home." Lucas said hesitantly as he secured the last piece of barbed wire to the fence post. All day he had felt something was off, but couldn't put his finger on it. Marcelo sensed Lucas' apprehension.

"Is everything all right?" He coolly asked.

"I don't know, something seems wrong." Lucas honestly told the man.

"Well then you'd be right." Antonio said.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Lucas asked, feeling threatened.

"Well it's like this," Antonio began as he pulled out a concealed handgun. "First, you step away from that rifle of yours. Don't get any ideas... you may be able to out shoot me, but not the riders coming up behind you as well." Lucas cautiously stepped away from his rifle and walked around Marcello so he could see the riders without turning his back on the man. There where three men on horses coming closer to where he and Marcello stood.

"Good. Now secondly, you're going to drive this buck board back to your home, where we'll wait for your son to get home." Marcelo said as an evil grin crossed his face. At the mention of Mark, Lucas was ready to tackle Antonio to the ground, but as he took a step forward Marcelo cocked the hammer of the gun.

"Don't worry Mr. McCain, I've sent some of my men to make sure Mark gets home safely."

"Marcelo, you or your men touch one hair on my son's head-"

"Don't worry Mr. McCain, I've left strict instructions with my men to not hurt him... as long as you cooperate. You make one move without my permission and my men may get... less than civil, shall we say?" Marcelo's men where now right next to them and Antonio ordered Lucas into the buck board. Lucas was enraged and would have tried something - if Mark wasn't part of the equation. Mark gave Lucas so much strength, yet was his one and only weakness... one massive weakness.

Mark stopped Blue Boy to talk with the two strangers that blocked his path. Mark didn't know why, but he also urged Blue Boy back a few feet.

"Howdy, boy. You know anyone by the name of Antonio Marcelo? He's supposed to be visiting someone by the name of... what was it Mac? McCain, I think it was sonny." One of the two men stated. Mark took his time before replying. He knew he shouldn't lie but that morning...

"Pa?" Mark called as he walked into the barn. Lucas jumped at the sound of his son's voice before he realised it was Mark. "Sorry Pa, I didn't mean to startle ya..."

"It's alright Mark... wh... what did you need?"

"I'm not sure. I couldn't find you in the house when I woke up... and I just had this feeling, I suppose I just needed to find you. It may sound silly, but you sometimes just get a feelin' like something is... I don't know..."

"Off?" Lucas asked. Mark nodded without saying anything. "Mark, I'm..." Lucas was going to tell Mark he had felt the same way, but he didn't need to get Mark concerned. "Don't worry, everything is fine." The father and son both put on smiles for each other the rest of the morning before Mark left for school, but both saw past each other's positive expressions.

"Well boy?" The second man, Mac, asked Mark.

"No, sir... I don't believe I do." Mark said as he looked for a way out of the situation.

"Well Rico, I think we have a little liar on our hands." All too late Mark noticed men coming at him from all directions off the road.

"What do you say we do with him?" Asked the one who had been called Rico.

"Too bad the boss said to leave him be... it's been a while since I've taught a brat a lesson." Replied Mac as he urged his horse forward and took Blue Boy's reigns. Mark had tried to get Blue Boy away from the man, but just backed into another horse. It was a matter of seconds before Mark was surrounded by six men, two of which where dis mounting and heading for him. Mark jumped off Blue Boy and tried to run but the men that where off their horses where already close enough to grab him. One held a fighting Mark as the second tied Mark's hands behind his back before setting him back on top of Blue Boy. Rico turned to Mark and looked him straight in the eye.

"You stop fighting now, ya hear? I would hate to see anything happen to your Pa..." Rico internally admitted that Antonio had been right about this father and son. The boy stopped trying to get out of his ropes and stared at the men surrounding him.

"What did you do to my Pa? Where is he?" Mark desperately and repeatedly asked.

"Shut your yap kid! One more word from you and I'll personally see to it that your father..." Rico stopped there and let Mark fill in the blank. The six men rode in an oval around Mark, they definitely weren't taking any chances. Mark did wonder why they had six men surrounding a thirteen year old boy, but was worried about where his father was.

'Do they really have Pa? Is he alright? Will he be ok?' Mark continuously asked himself.

Lucas heard quite a large group of riders coming towards the house. He stood to look out the window, but Marcelo cocked the gun and motioned for Lucas to sit back down. Lucas was in complete agony. Was his son alright? What did these men want with him and Mark? Why had this outlaw used his own father as a cover for so long, and wait until now to hold him... why not take over as soon as he arrived? Marcelo gave no answer to Lucas' questions.

"PA? PA?" Lucas heard his son call from the yard. The father opened his mouth to answer his son, but Marcello spoke before he did.

"McCain, open your mouth and anything could happen to your precious son."

'Why isn't Pa answering?' Mark asked himself. "PA?!" Mark frantically screamed.

"Shut up kid, or we'll get your Pa out here and kill him now." One of Mark's captors said. Mark was satisfied with at least knowing his Pa was alive... for now.

Lucas heard is son call out for him again. He was glad his son was alive, but he did wonder how long he would stay that way. Lucas knew he needed some way of letting his son know he was alive... He needed to make sure Mark wouldn't give up like he had in the past.

"Marcelo, let me see my son!" Lucas ordered. Marcelo laughed at Lucas' demand.

"You're not really in any position to be making demands, Mr. McCain." When Marcelo continued, he was much more serious. "Now, you listen to me. Me and my men are going to ride out, with your son. What happens to your boy depends on how you behave. You don't step foot out of this house for twenty-seven hours, and we won't touch a hair on his head, You so much as look out that window before eight o'clock tomorrow night, and you'll never see your son again. I have eyes, everywhere, don't you try anything. I know you have a time piece in that bedroom of yours, so don't try to get by with cutting me short. Once that twenty-seven hours is up, you can look for him - alone. You try to ride and get help to look for your boy... and that may prove fatal to one... or both... of you." Lucas only gave the man a simple nod. He didn't know how to respond... he had no way of knowing Marcelo would keep his word, but Lucas didn't want to endanger Mark in any way.

As Marcelo made his way to the front door, Lucas stood to confront the man threatening his son.

"Marcelo... you hurt that boy in anyway... I promise that you won't live-" Lucas quickly rephrased his sentence in a way that, for a split second, scared Antonio. "I promise you that you will live to regret it." Marcelo and his men quickly walked out of the house and rode out, with Mark asking a million questions about his Pa. Finally one of the men threatened to knock Mark out with his gun, which got Mark's attention. Mark remembered what that felt like and didn't want to feel it again.

Mark surveyed his group of captors as they rode farther and farther away from the last place Mark had seen his Pa. He really wasn't surprised to see Marcelo leading the group. Something about Antonio had made Mark leary of him since the first time they had met.

For a moment, everything seemed dark and hopeless for Mark. He remembered his Pa's words... "I won't ever let anyone take you away from me." Though it was mighty scary, Mark could handle being separated from his Pa, for a short time...

'Just don't leave me Pa.' Mark internally begged his father, praying Lucas wasn't lying in their house hurt... or worse.

They had been riding for hours when Antonio finally called for camp. As Mark was roughly pulled down from Blue Boy, Marcelo yelled to the man handling Mark.

"What are you, crazy? Easy with the kid! McCain is going to have a big enough of a bone to pick with us when we're through with his son, we don't need the brat all beat up on top of everything else!" The large man nodded in response to his boss's chiding. Marcelo continued, "Tie him up over there. Once Jake and Tod get her with the other prisoner, keep him on the other side of camp... I don't want those two close to each other."

Rico came over and shoved some jerky and a biscuit in Mark's mouth. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get rid of the gnawing feeling in Mark's stomach. After a while, Marcelo walked over to where Mark was tied up.

"What'd you do with Pa?" Mark asked sharply.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Marcelo laughed. "I could tell you I left your father in perfectly good condition... or that he's dead... but you wouldn't know what to believe, now would you?

You know, I really think your father did genuinely love you. Such a rare connection the two of you shared... I wonder if it still lives." Antonio taunted.

"The only question is weather you'll live. Marcelo, you better not have done anything to my Pa! If you did, I'll-" Marcelo stood from his squatting position and laughed at the threat a tied up, thirteen year old boy was making to him.

"You know your father tried threatening me before we left. Such a shame he had to open his big mouth." Marcelo said as he walked away to greet the three riders that had just entered camp. Mark thought about Marcelo's words. Was his Pa truly dead?

'He can't be. There's nothing missing inside of me...' Mark didn't feel an emptiness he had felt before when he thought his father to be dead. But then again, he had felt empty and his Pa was alive. Now he didn't feel loss... could his Pa be gone?

"I love you, Mark." Rang in the tired boy's ears as he fell asleep.

Mark was woken up by someone removing the ropes from his hands.

"Take your shirt off, boy." Mark was ordered.

"But why?"

"Because I said so." Mark's captor said as he revealed a gun underneath his jacket. Mark obeyed and took off his shirt, then the man retained Mark's hands and told him to get some sleep. Mark tried, but sleep wouldn't come again. Mark was confused. He had no idea why they had him or where his Pa was. Mark hoped his Pa was safe back at home, but doubted it. 'Pa, you have to be alright, please. I couldn't go on without you.'

Lucas impatiently paced back and forth in the front room of his home. He was debating weather to listen to Marcelo or go get his son back.

'I told him I'd never let anyone take him away from me, but I'm stuck here because Marcelo claims to have people watching. Does he really? Is it just a bluff?' Lucas asked himself. He stepped towards the door, ready to see his son again. 'No, Lucas. It's not worth the risk. If he does have someone watching, he just might end up killing Mark.' Lucas couldn't take much more. Marcelo had only left an hour ago... how was he supposed to wait twenty-six more? Lucas sat in his chair, trying to keep his rage at bay.

"Papa!" four year old Mark exclaimed as he ran out of the house.

"Mark! How are you, son? Where you good for mama while I was gone?" Lucas asked his son as he sat him in front of him on the saddle.

"Yes, Papa! I did everything like she told me! I even helped he with supper tonight without her asking."

"Mark McCain!" Was yelled from inside the house as Mark finished his sentence.

"Just exactly how did you help your mother?"

"I put the pepper in for her." Mark said with a big smile.

"Mark, how many times do I have to- Lucas!" Margaret exclaimed as she saw her husband. Lucas put Mark down and then dismounted and embraced his wife.

"Now that you're back, you can deal with your son." Margaret teased.

"Ah, but he's your son as well, that's what makes us a family."

"Pa?"

"Yes Mark?" A grieving Lucas answered his son.

"Now that Ma is gone... does that mean we aren't a family anymore?"

"No, Mark. You and I are still a family, and I promise you it will stay that way."

"I promise you, Mark." Lucas whispered as he thought on the present.

Early the next morning, Lucas was awakened by the sound of horse hooves outside. He prayed that by some miracle it was Mark. Lucas waited for someone to come to the door but all he heard was the sound the horse was making in the yard. Lucas couldn't stand it anymore and cautiously made his way to the window and dared to look out of it. What he saw sent his mind racing and he no longer cared about Marcelo's threats. He bolted out the door and took his son's hat and shirt off Blue Boy's saddle. After examining them, he found the note pinned on the inside of Mark's hat.

McCain

You've done good so far. Get back into that house and stay there until eight o'clock tonight and you will find your boy unharmed at Indian Springs. Step out of the house before then, and I'll make it so you don't have to worry about burying him.

Lucas crumpled the note and threw it on the ground as he stormed back into the house.

'Why is Marcelo torturing me like this?' Lucas asked himself. 'what does he have against me? He's obviously been planning this for a long time... what's the reason to his madness?' Lucas sat down at the table before slamming his fist on it several times.

"What are you doing with my son?!" Lucas yelled before letting the tears flow down his face. Lucas needed desperately to know Mark was alright. In the bottom of his heart he wondered if Marcelo was just playing a big game with him and had already killed Mark.

Almost as if Mark was there, listening to and correcting Lucas' thoughts, Lucas could hear His son saying,

"We're partners, Pa."

Mark once again woke up to someone un-tying his restraints. He was pulled up off the ground and handed a canteen.

"Walk that way until you reach some springs. And don't go anywhere else. Keep that big pointy rock ahead of you or you'll get lost." Marcelo said as he pointed with one hand and gave Mark some food with the other. Mark didn't understand why he was being released but was glad... until he noticed the other prisoner. Mark started to open his mouth, but Marcelo said anything before Mark could.

"Get going and don't open your yap unless you want him killed too." Marcelo gave Mark a shove forward and turned his attention to the second prisoner. Mark didn't want to go but he didn't want to be the reason anyone got killed... and what did Marcelo mean by 'too'? Any amount of hope Mark had that his father was still alive seemed to get smaller and smaller. But Mark knew he had to keep going. Weather his Pa was alive or not...

'I have to get back to Pa.' Mark told himself as he walked forward. The sun was starting to come up and Mark knew it wouldn't be long until the sun was beating down on his bare back. Mark ate what food he was given. He felt kind of thirsty, but knew he needed to wait until he really needed water to start in on the canteen. It didn't take long for Mark to tire. He was exausted from lack of sleep and riding the day before, and was also sore from his sleeping posotion. Mark felt tears threatening to fall as he continued to walk.

'No, Mark. Just keep walking, one foot in front of the other. Each step you take is one step closer to Pa. You can do this.'

After several hours of walking, Mark couldn't wait any longer and opened the canteen. He took a sip and swallowed... and the water tasted funny. Mark took another sip, and there was definitely something strange about the water. It didn't taste bad, just weird. Mark closed the canteen and set a goal to only drink a sip every so often. Late afternoon, as Mark climbed up a hill and saw the springs where only about a hundred yards away, he drank half of what was left in the canteen knowing he could refill soon. He drank more and more water as he got closer... but something strange was happening. It seemed like the more he drank the more thirsty he got. His head had already been hurting, but suddenly his head felt like it was hit with a ton of bricks. Mark slowed his pace and tried to keep his balance, but soon found himself crawling on his hands and knees. By the time Mark reached the water he didn't have any more strength to move. His muscles ached and he felt sick. He thought he was going to lose his breakfast, but suddenly everything turned black.

Finally the clock read eight. Lucas grabbed what supplies he had gathered and put them on Blue Boy, then ran to the barn to saddle Razor. Lucas headed towards the West pasture where he had been working with Marcelo the day before. While planning what route he would take to the springs, Lucas realized Marcelo had left the Winchester leaning against the fence post. He almost didn't want to take the time to get the rifle, but he knew he needed a weapon. Lucas knew of an old Indian path that led to the springs, and it would save a lot of time, but Lucas figured he still wouldn't reach his destination until about three or four the next morning. The desperate father rode the horses as fast as he could, praying his son was alive and well. Lucas was suspicious of Marcelo telling him where to find Mark, but didn't know what else he could do. Even though the sun was gone, it still was hot and the horses where tiring. Lucas dismounted but continued to lead the horses down the path, he wasn't going to stop until he found his boy. Lucas thought about a time when he and Mark had been stranded in the desert and Lucas had to send Mark on for help. He had written a note to Micah, asking him to raise Mark right and Micah understood that Lucas still would expect him to raise Mark if anything ever happened. In a lot of serious situations, Lucas had some comfort in knowing if he where to die, Mark would be in good hands. But now he had no comfort whatsoever. His son was in the hands of criminals who didn't seem to have a problem with killing.

"I'm coming, Mark. Hang on."

Lucas was exhausted, the horses where getting slower, and clouds kept covering the moon's light which made it hard to see the trail. Lucas kept pushing himself forward, and as he came over a rise he finally saw the Indian Springs below. He surveyed the land, looking for any signs of a camp or people, but didn't see either. Lucas was becoming more concerned as he got closer and didn't see anyone or signs that anyone had been there. Finally, about seven yards from where he stood, Lucas saw a small figure lying on the ground in the shadows - unmoving. Lucas dropped the horse's reigns and ran towards the body, begging God his son was alive.

"Mark!" Lucas called to his son as he reached him. Lucas turned Mark over and released a sigh of relief as he saw his son breathing.

"Mark!" Lucas said as he shook his son's shoulders, trying to rouse him. Lucas saw the canteen and opened it to give to his boy, but there was no water inside it. Lucas reached over to a spring, filled the canteen up and tried to pour some water in Mark's mouth, but his swollen tongue hardly allowed any to enter. Lucas tried pouring water onto Mark's face, but he wasn't waking up. Minding the sun burns on Mark's back and chest, Lucas picked his boy up and carried him back to the horses. As he did, Lucas realized Mark felt warmer than he should and put his hand over Mark's forehead, confirming Mark had a very high fever. Nothing was making sense to Lucas. Except for the sun burns and being dehydrated, nothing else seemed wrong with Mark. He had been fine the day before, why had he suddenly taken ill? Why was he running a fever, and most of all... why was he unconscious? Lucas rode on Razor with Mark sitting in front of him.

"Mark," Lucas gently whispered into his son's ear. "You need to wake up son. You're alright now, safe with me." No reply came. "Mark, please." Lucas begged his boy. It was killing Lucas not being able to talk with his son and not knowing if his boy would be alright.

After about an hour or two of riding, Lucas saw Mark starting to rouse.

"Come on, Mark, everything's fine." Lucas stated.

As Mark woke up, he heard a voice behind him, but couldn't quite make it out. Everything looked like it was swimming.

"Wh..who are y-you?" Mark said as he shivered, Mark felt like he was freezing. "W-where am I-I?"

"Mark, it's Pa." Lucas said with growing concern.

"P-Pa... you... you're a-alright?"

"Mark I'm fine... How do you feel?" Lucas said as he dismounted. He finally felt far enough away to stop and rest the horses for a few minutes. Mark started to get off the horse, but lost his balance and almost fell out of the saddle. Lucas saw what was happening and caught Mark before he fell, then helped him down.

"P-Pa why i-is it sso cold?" Mark asked. Worry etched the rancher's face as he looked at his son. The sun was just coming up but it had to at least be seventy degrees.

"Mark, it-"

"Pa, I th-ink I'm go-gonna be s-sick..." Mark said before he turned and lost it. Lucas steadied Mark who could barely stand up. Lucas walked Mark over to a tree and told him to sit, then brought a canteen over to him.

"Mark, when did you start feeling sick?" Lucas asked.

"I d-don't really kno-w. I s-saw the springs a-and drank a b-unch of water. Th-then started t-to get d-dizzy. P...Pa, w-why am I sso c-cold?" Mark said as he started to fall asleep.

"No, Mark. You have to stay awake. I don't know what's wrong, but you need to stay awake. Let's mount up and get you into town. Talk to me." Lucas told his son as he helped him to the horse.

"B-bout wh...what?" Mark asked, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"What happened yesterday afternoon?" Lucas asked. Mark proceeded to slowly tell his father the events of the past day and a half. Lucas was growing more concerned for Mark... his speech was sluggish and slow, and every once in a while Mark would say something completely random that didn't make sense at all.

"P-Pa, a-are you ssure you're al-right?" Mark asked for the fifth time.

"Yes, Mark. I promise you they didn't do anything to me." 'except take you...' Lucas thought. "Why do you keep asking?"

"B-because when th..they brought m-me home y-you didn't answer... Th...then Ms. Hattie w-was b.. back. Pa, wh-what did they d-do?"

"Mark, I wanted to respond so badly. I wanted to run outside and take you in my arms, but Marcelo threatened to..."

"Pa..." Mark weakly but desperately said.

"What is it Mark?" Lucas asked. He could tell from Mark's tone something was wrong.

"Th...they got my... h-he has my..." Sleep finally won and took Mark from the conversation. Lucas tried to wake Mark but it was no use, he wouldn't rouse. Lucas kicked Razor and urged him to go faster. Just a few more hours and he would have his son at doc's.

During the long ride to North Fork, despite Lucas' efforts, Mark didn't wake... he did talk plenty though. It seemed as though every five minutes Mark would start calling out in his sleep or start talking non-sense.

"The b-birds Pa... th-they're comin'. W-watch out P-Pa! Sh-shoot him!"

Finally Lucas saw the outskirts of North Fork and dug his heels into Razor's flanks. As he stopped in front of the doctor's office, he called for the old man and dismounted.

Milly had seen Lucas ride into town from her store and ran into the office as Lucas was putting his boy on the examination table.

"Lucas, what happened to Mark? What'd he do? Work with his shirt off all day?" Milly asked, very concerned about Mark. Lucas heard Milly's question, but didn't respond. He was watching the doctor's face for any sign of... anything, at this point.

"Well, what happened to the boy?" The doctor asked.

"Mark was taken Wednesday by some outlaw named Marcelo and his men. They threatened to... to kill Mark if I followed before last night. They told me he would be at Indian Springs, and that's where I found him, unconscious. When he came to, I gave the horses a rest and we dismounted. Doc, he's sick and I don't know why. He was fine before school Wednesday. He threw up and kept asking why it was so cold. Doc, we where out in the desert and it couldn't have gotten below seventy! Then he started mumbling about them having his something or other, Hattie, and birds... and I couldn't keep him awake. Doc, what's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure yet, Lucas." The doctor replied.

"Lucas, Nills never got to you, then?" Milly asked.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen him since Tuesday."

"The bank was robbed yesterday evening. With Micah gone, he was going to have you join the posse on their way out of town, they said the tracks led towards your place."

"What time was this?"

"He headed out for your place with the posse, about a half hour after we found out the bank had been robbed, about seven was when he left town, I'd say."

"I left as soon as the clock struck eight, he must of barely missed me. Do you know who did it?" Lucas asked, looking back and forth between Milly, Doc, and Mark.

"John Hamilton just said the man had a scar across his left eye brow."

"Marcelo!" Lucas declared.

"Who?" Doc and Milly asked at the same time.

"He was the one that took Mark. He'd been staying at the ranch... why take Mark and not use him as hostage? Why leave me at the ranch where I could be gotten to help track them down?"

"But Lucas, we couldn't get to you before you left. You said Marcelo made you wait at the ranch until eight?" The doctor asked. Lucas nodded. "I think he planned this very well. He might had even known that Micah was gone. Taking Mark, making you wait until just before someone could make it to the ranch to get help from you. Now that I think about it, I do remember Marcelo coming into town with you Tuesday. He knew the ins and outs of your routine." Lucas thought about what the doctor had said, and the longer he thought about it, the more it made sense. Marcelo even knew when Mark would be coming home from school, and how to keep Mark from seeing Lucas so he could hold Lucas over Mark's head. The pieces of the puzzle where coming together, but Lucas still didn't know what was wrong with his son.

"Doc, I know he must've been out in the sun for sometime without his shirt, but why is he so sick? Dehydration didn't do all this?"

"Did Mark seem out of his head at all?"

"Like I said, he was talking about Hattie and birds, I'd say he was pretty out of his head..."

"Do you know if he had anything to drink before you found him?"

"I found an empty canteen next to him, why?"

"Lucas, I think they gave Mark Opium.I'm pretty sure that's why he's sick."

"Well is he going to be alright?" Milly asked worriedly. She knew what effects the oriental drug could have on a full grown man, and Mark was still a boy, slight of build at that.

"Doc?" Lucas desperately asked.

"Lucas, it'll take a few days, but Mark will recover. We just have to let it get out of his system, but I do have to tell you it will be hard on his body. I'm going to apply some salve to his burns, and try to get fluids through him tonight. He won't be feeling up to a long ride home for at least three days, possibly longer." Lucas breathed a sigh of relief. His son was going to live. For the first time in two days, Lucas began to relax.

"Lucas I'll get you something to eat, you must be starved. I'll bring some broth for when Mark wakes up, too."

"Thank you Milly." Lucas said.

"Lucas, you can help me move him to the back room." Doc Burrage said.

"Pa... birds...my... th-they got m...my..." Mark mumbled as Lucas and Doc Burrage carried Mark into the other room.

Nils and the posse had returned that evening, and upon hearing about Mark, Nils went to doc Burrage's to talk with Lucas. They talked about it and agreed that Marcelo had carefully planned the whole thing so Lucas wouldn't be around to help track the criminals, whom Nils' posse had lost. Lucas would have offered to get together a new posse and try his luck, but he needed to be with Mark who was still unconscious and talking crazy in his sleep. Lucas swore that as soon as Mark was well, he would track down Marcelo and every last member of his gang. After Nils left, even though Lucas tried to fight it, he fell asleep.

Lucas woke the next morning to hear Mark mumbling again. Lucas had woken several times throughout the night to hear Mark screaming at something. He lovingly looked down at his son and brushed Mark's bangs out of his face.

"Pa... they got my... my..." Lucas sighed in frustration. He knew Doc said Mark would get better, but Lucas didn't know how much longer he could listen to Mark go on about-

"Birds! My..." Lucas took his boy's hand in his own.

"You listen, Mark. You've got to stop this..." Lucas said as Mark shook his head back and forth.

"No, no... my..." Lucas laid his head on the bed.

"Your what, son? What are you trying to tell me? Mark, wake up, talk to me!" Lucas begged as he looked into his son's face.

"I'll leave... just don't hurt him. Micah, get away from them..." Mark said.

"Micah?" Lucas asked his unconscious son. Lucas reminded himself Mark was out of his head. Almost as if arguing with Lucas, Mark called out,

"Pa! Get M-Micah before th.. they... P-Pa, you've got t-to help Mi..." Mark was quiet once again. Lucas contemplated what Mark had said. Was it possible? Did they have Micah? Was this the 'My' Mark had been talking about?

'I've got to stay here with Mark, protect him, help him get better... But I can also track the criminals and make sure they don't touch anyone again, after all I have an idea where their last camp site was from what Mark told me... but to leave Mark...'

"Micah..." Mark mumbled. Lucas knew he had to find his friend, and he also knew he had a responsibility to put those bandits behind bars. Not only to the people, but to Mark as well.

"Mark, I love you. I promise I'll be back with Micah and those men will be behind bars. Hang in there, Mark." Lucas said as he bent down and kissed his boy. Lucas really did not want to leave Mark, and he didn't know if he would've gone after the criminals if there wasn't a chance Micah was involved. Lucas knew he had to fulfil his duty as friend and father at the same time, which meant putting aside his own need of being with Mark. Lucas kept his world spinning with his son. Mark was Lucas' life, often the only thing that kept him going. It was hard for Lucas to leave his boy, to lose the physical connection between them was difficult for him. Every day it was as if the physical contact between them assured Lucas his son was real, and he wasn't just dreaming. Before stepping out of the office, Lucas found some paper and wrote Mark a note incase he woke before he returned.

Lucas walked out of the office. He got Doc, Milly, and Nils together so he could say what he needed to once and then leave.

"I have reason to believe Micah had been captured by Marcelo-"

"Oh dear..." Milly injected. Lucas ignored Nils' question of why he thought that.

"I have an idea of where they last camped from what Mark told me before he really... 'lost it'... Milly, when Mark wakes, please give him this." Lucas said as he handed her the note. "Mark is not to be alone. Please make sure someone is with him at all times... If I'm not back by the time he's feeling better, I don't want him outside of Milly's store or the Marshall's office, no school, and the circuit preacher isn't due for a few weeks so no reason for him to be at the church." Everyone nodded. Lucas had 'that' tone in his voice that really just begged everyone to not question him and let him do what he had to do. They all knew it was hard for Lucas to leave Mark, and wanted to help him in anyway they could.

"Lucas, I'll deputize you and whoever you want with ya, I wish I could ride with you, but..."

"Someone has to watch North Fork."

"And Mark." Nils added as a promise.

Before leaving town, Lucas stopped by the office to visit Mark one more time.

"You're going to be fine, Mark. I'll see you when I get back... I promise I'll capture the men that did this to you. I'll be back with Micah, too." There was a moment of silence before Lucas continued. "Mark, I... I..." Lucas couldn't say it out loud, he stood up and started to walk out of the room. He felt ashamed telling his son he loved him, while he was getting ready to leave Mark because he hadn't been able to protect Mark and stop the outlaws in the first place. How Lucas felt he failed as a father. He didn't deserve his boy, he didn't-

"I... I l-love you P-Pa..." an unconscious Mark mumbled.

"I love you too, son." Lucas whispered as he left the room in tears.

Milly stood in front of the Marshall's office next to Nils and watched Lucas ride out of town. She wasn't sure, but she thought there where signs of tears on the rancher's face...

"Nils, was Lucas... was that..." Milly stopped, her mind must have been playing games.

"Yes Milly, Lucas was crying." Nils stated.

"I didn't think anything could make that man cry. What do you suppose it was?"

"Milly, you haven't been here very long, but you've seen the way Mark and Lucas interact. They're each other's worlds."

"I knew they loved each other, but even back in the doctor's office... Lucas was so, I don't know, enveloped with Mark... nothing else seemed to matter to him."

"Milly, once Mark contracted typhoid fever. If you would've seen Lucas then, you might understand him a bit more now. Lucas was completely defeated, he barely had the strength to go on with Mark unconscious... talking crazy like he is now. I'm sure Mark being like he is is bringing back painful memories for Lucas, which is undoubtedly making it even harder for Lucas to leave. You remember how Mark was when Lucas left for Wyoming?" Milly nodded. "That's pretty much what I think Lucas is going through now, but with the added pressures of being the boy's father, and now the pressure of finding Micah." Nils turned and went into the office after bidding Milly goodbye. Milly crossed the street and entered the doctor's office, keeping in mind what Nils had said. The love that Lucas and Mark shared was one that many people would never understand because, Milly realised, it was a mix of Mark's innocent love for his father and Lucas' wise, knowing, protective, love for his boy. But in both it was also a selfless love they shared. Milly sat down next to Mark's bed at the doctor's.

"Pa..." she heard Mark weakly mumble.

"He'll be back, Mark. He'll always be there."

"Pa, do I have to go to school? There's so much to do around the ranch, and..."

"Mark, I know you're edgy but that's no reason to miss a day of school."

"Pa, I would catch up, I promise. Besides, I gotta let Blue Boy have a break with him losing his shoe and all."

"He's going to be doing a lot more walking if you stay and work on the ranch today. Mark, it's fine, head on to school."

"But... alright, Pa."

Lucas kicked himself for not letting Mark stay home that day. Mark was so worried about him, Mark had sensed danger so strongly... how could he have missed it? How many times had Lucas made Mark miss a day of something fun and Mark went along with him just to humor Lucas?

'Why didn't I listen to him?' Lucas asked himself. 'Why didn't I see past Marcelo? How could I let this happen to my little...' Lucas thought for a moment. Was Mark still his little boy?

"Pa!" Six year old Mark yelled as he ran into what was once his parent's bedroom. Now, it was just Lucas'.

"Mark, what is it?"

"The storm..." Mark quietly said, fear in his voice. Lucas didn't know exactly what to do. Margaret had always been the one to comfort Mark during... anything. Now he had to, and he wasn't sure how. He remembered his wife asking him to raise their son lovingly, gently. He loved their son but was never very good at comforting fears or tending to scrapes.

"Mark, come on up here." Lucas said as picked his boy up and put him on the bed. "When I was your age, I hated storms. They scared me so bad, I hid in the cellar. But soon I realised that storms where actually beautiful and calming... in their own way. Storms are good because they give us plenty of water to grow the crops and keep the lakes from drying up. One time, when I was about fifteen, some friends and I went hunting in the woods when a storm struck..." Lucas continued to tell Mark of the adventure he and his friends had experienced and soon Mark was peacefully asleep on his father's lap.

Seven years later, Lucas rode into the yard to find his son standing on the porch, staring into the vast prairie. He quickly put Razor in the barn, then went to the porch where his son was.

"Mark, how long have you been out here?"

"Since the rain stared, I guess."

"You need to head inside, it's getting a bit nippy... what have you been doing...?"

"Just watching the rain... listening to the thunder. It's so peaceful, so calming."

"And your chores?" Lucas asked, ready to hear excuses.

"Oh, I got those all done. The chicken coop got cleaned out too and supper is cooking." Mark said as he continued to stare. Pleased and surprised, Lucas smiled at his boy.

"Well we better get inside or we're going to have several not-so peaceful nights of you hacking." Lucas said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder and they walked inside.

No, as much as Lucas still wanted him to be, Mark wasn't so little any more. He was becoming a young man, and was trying more and more to prove himself to Lucas.

'How could I let my boy down? I'm sorry Mark... I'm sorry...'

Lucas finally reached the springs and found Mark's trail from the day before. He followed it and after losing it, just continued East, praying he would find the place Mark said the outlaws had camped. Around noon the next day, Lucas did find the spot and found the tracks of six horses heading South. He searched the camp site and was disturbed by the fact that it did look like Marcelo had kept a second prisoner... and that someone had been bleeding. He mounted Razor and as he followed the outlaw's trail, praying Micah, or whoever the prisoner was, was still alive.

"Doc, shouldn't he be awake by now? It's been two days since Lucas brought him back." Milly asked the doctor as he finished examining the thin boy in his office.

"Yes, Milly, he should be. I could've been wrong in what happened. They gave him something, but I don't think it was Opium anymore. Something else, something... stronger."

"Pa, Pa where are you? Pa, where's Ma?" Mark continued to mumble.

"Pa... where'd Ma go?"

"Mark... don't you remember? I told you yesterday... your Ma, she went to be with the Lord."

"How long until she comes back?" Lucas didn't know how to explain death to his son. It was such a horrid thing and to explain it to his innocent six year old boy...

"Mark, there is a time when people come into this world, when a baby is born. There is also a time when they must leave. It... it was your mother's time, Mark. When it's our time, we'll see her again."

"Pa, I want Ma, here..."

"So do I Mark, so do I."

Mark's dreams changed from his home in Ednid to a hillside where he watched a man on a horse ride away.

"Pa, please come back. It's not your time to leave... God hasn't called you home. Please don't leave me!"

Milly heard Lucas' son mumble,

"Pa, please don't leave... come back..."

On the trail, Lucas found two men shot dead. He noticed that two of the horses now had less weight on them and wondered why Marcelo would shoot his own men. Lucas continued to follow the tracks as fast as he could. He had to get his friend, he also needed to be back with his son. After hours of riding, Lucas caught up with Macelo and his men who had bedded down for the night. He surveyed the area, and he was relieved when he saw Micah, alive, tied up away from the main camp. Lucas dismounted Razor a ways from the camp, grabbed his canteen and rifle, and carefully made his way to his friend careful to not make any sounds to announce his arrival. Lucas came around the rock Micah was leaning against and slipped his hand over Micah's mouth. He woke with a start and began struggling.

"Micah, it's Lucas! Quiet!" The Marshall relaxed and Lucas removed his hand, then started to remove the ropes that bound Micah's hands and feet.

"Lucas-boy, what are you doing here? Where's Mark, is he alright?"

"He's back in North Fork. Is it just the three of them?" Lucas asked as he handed Micah the canteen. He had deliberately left out the details of Mark's condition, he needed to focus and he couldn't do that while thinking about his boy.

"They killed two of them because they where just about dead, anyway... They're all going crazy from heat exhaustion... I've been able to sneak some water with them nearly passed out. We've been here about two days." Micah slowly explained. Micah felt like he was about to pass out himself. Lucas carefully made his way around the camp picking up the weapons that had been carelessly left lying around.

"Alright, get up!" Lucas yelled after firing a shot in the air. Two of the men slowly sat up. Lucas was barely able to make out their faces by the light of the fire, but they did not look good. Lucas, keeping an eye on the other two, made his way to the third bed roll.

"Marcelo, get up!" Lucas yelled as he kicked the man. After several attempts to wake the man, Lucas pulled back the top blanket off the man with his foot and saw that Marcelo was dead. Rage boiled in Lucas as he saw the man who had taken his son from him.

"Alright you two. We are going back to North Fork where you will be charged with kidnapping, murder, robbery, and whatever remember we can pin on you. We are starting now. You, saddle up." Lucas said gesturing to the taller man. "You tie him to the saddle horn, good. Don't try anything funny, you've messed with my son and best friend, I wouldn't think twice about stopping an attempted escape." After the first man was saddled and tied, Micah held a gun on the second man as Lucas tied him and then checked the first outlaw's ropes.

"Micah, will you make it alright?"

"Sure Lucas-boy. Let's get back to North Fork."

The next night Micah watched his friend battle with something, but he didn't know what. He could see the turmoil on his friend's face.

"Pa, do I have to go to school today?" Lucas could hear Mark asking.

"Pa, please take me with you..."

"We're partners, my Pa and I."

"I'm your son, it's my job."

"Well hello, Pa." Mark said after waking from unconsciousness brought on by typhoid.

'Will he wake up this time?' Lucas asked himself.

"What is it, Lucas boy. Mark - is he really fine?"

"I never said he was, Micah." Lucas said sharply. "...I'm sorry, Micah. I'm worried. Mark was more than dehydrated and sun burned. Doc said they gave him Opium. The doctor said he should be fine by now, but Mark was still unconscious when I left him, and not knowing if my son, my precious boy has woken up... or... will..."

"Lucas-boy, your boy is strong, like you. He won't give up. We've rested long enough, let's get going."

"Micah, we've got quite a long ride still, why don't you tell me what happened."

"Not much to tell. I was just a stupid fool. Two man came riding into town with papers saying I was supposed to join a posse and I believe them without really paying any attention to what the papers actually said. Before I realised what was happening, I was prisoner and they brought me to a camp... that's where I saw Mark. But I don't think he realised I was there until the next morning when they sent him away. I knew they had taken his shirt. How long was he out there... how bad did he burn?"

"Pretty bad. He had to of been there at least eight hours before the sun set."

"How did Mark get mixed up with all of this?" Micah asked. Lucas proceeded to explain to Micah what all had happened.

"If Mark was still asleep and everyone thought I was away on Marshall business, how did you know I was missing? Or where you after Marcelo?"

"I wanted to go after Marcelo so badly, but Mark was pretty bad. I wouldn't've left if Mark hadn't been mumbling about Marcelo having you. I didn't know if it was just the fever talking or what, but I knew I had to go."

Upon arriving in North Fork, Lucas practically threw the outlaws into the jail, then forced Micah into the doctor's office to have him checked out. As they entered the office Doc looked up from a pile of papers.

"Doc, you need to check Micah out."

"I'm fine..." Lucas explained to Doc what happened, and as Micah was being examined...

"Doc... where's Mark?"

"Lucas, he hasn't woke. I thought they gave him Opium but he's been out too long for that. Whatever it was, it is taking it's toll on his body. He's still asleep in the back room. Looks like you'll be fine Micah, just take it easy." Lucas went to help his friend off the table.

"Lucas, I told you I didn't need to see Doc. Go on and be with Mark, I can manage without you." Micah said as left the office.

"Pa, Pa please... come back. Pa, please... I want you back."

"I'm here son. I'm here..." Lucas said as he grabbed his boy's hand.

"Pa, Micah, come back..."

"Mark, it's alright. I'm home. I brought Micah back with me too. Marcelo can't hurt anyone any more. Just wake up... Mark, please. I need my boy back." Lucas begged.

Doc Burrage and Lucas where sitting in the front office discussing Mark two evenings later.

"Doc, he's wasting away. He's always been slight of build, but..."

"I know. And I won't lie to you Lucas, he needs to wake up soon so we can feed him. Milly and I have tried force feeding him twice, but he just throws anything we give him back up and chokes... I think they gave him some kind of poison. And frankly, we're lucky he's alive."

"Doc-" Lucas stopped short when he heard a door close at the back of the clinic.

"Mark?" He called as he stood up and went into the room his son was... supposed... to be in.

"Mark, where are you?!" Lucas yelled as he ran out the back door of the office, rifle in hand. He rounded the corner and couldn't believe what he saw.

"MARCELO, LET GO OF MY BOY!" Lucas yelled at the man who held his unconscious son in an awkward head lock, knife to Mark's throat.

"McCain, you've ruined my life! I was happy with taking the money and letting your kid go, letting you be, but no! You had to come chasing after me! All I ever heard from my father was what a good man the rifleman was! How the great Lucas McCain was a man who we should look up to. He used you as a measuring stick, and now I'm going to chop you down!" Lucas knew exactly what Marcelo was planning on doing. He felt the terror and rage building up inside of him but quickly pushed it back down, he had to focus.

"Marcelo, I'm gonna give you one warning and this is it. Let my son go! Now!"

"What are you going to do McCain? Shoot towards your boy?" Lucas fired before the answer left his mouth.

"Yes." He said, satisfied with having hit Marcelo's left arm. Lucas ran to his boy and pulled him from Marcelo's loose grasp.

"Doc, get him back inside please. I'll get this scum into the front office so you can bandage him up before I throw him in jail."

"Easy, Lucas..."

"I know." Doc left carrying Mark in his arms. "What'd you do to him?" Lucas asked Marcelo as he pulled him off the ground by his collar.

"Poisoned him is all. He'll be fine, long as you get the right medicine in him."

"What'd you give him?!" Lucas demanded as he pulled Marcelo inside. The fact that all the activity didn't even cause Mark to react was making him even more worried. As the doctor removed the bullet, Lucas got Marcelo to tell them what he had given Mark. Doc Burrage knew exactly what medicine to give Mark and did so as Lucas drug Marcelo to jail. Lucas filled Micah in and stormed out of the office, unable to be in Marcelo's presence any longer. Micah, having locked Marcelo with the other prisoners, ran after Lucas, stopping him in front of the doctor's office.

"Lucas-boy calm down before you go in there. Mark's going to be fine and Marcelo is in jail."

"How do you know that, Micah?"

"Because, like you and Mark often remind each other, you're partners and he won't give up."

"Partners, Pa! You can't leave!"

"Mark, it's my time. I have to. Goodbye, Mark."

"No, Please! PA!"

"Mark, it was his time. He had to go." Milly said.

"No, I won't believe it. Pa! PA!"

Lucas looked at the clock... It was one in the morning. Mark started to stir and Lucas put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"PA, NO! It can't be your time, it can't! Please, Pa!" Mark continued to scream.

"Mark, it's alright, I'm here..." Lucas told his son.

"Pa, don't leave me!" Mark was screaming through his tears in his sleep. Lucas couldn't stand seeing Mark like this. He had to wake up! Lucas took Mark by the shoulders and shook.

"Mark, wake up! I'm back, Micah's back. You've got to come back to me Mark! Son, please!"

Mark felt like he was living in between two lives. In one life, Milly was telling him his father had died at Marcelo's hands. In the other... He thought he heard his father's voice asking him to come back.

"Come back? From what Pa?" Lucas heard his son say calmly. Then the next moment Mark was screaming again. "You're wrong, Milly! It can't be true!"

By now, Doc Burrage had entered the room. He could give the boy a sedative but it really wasn't good for his body, and the boy so desperately needed to wake up, for both Lucas and Mark's sakes.

"Keep calling to him Lucas, call me when he wakes."Doc Burrage said as he stepped out to give them privacy. He knew he couldn't do anymore, and probably even less than Lucas was. The father and son needed to be alone when the boy waked.

"Mark, open your eyes. It's Pa. I'm here, with you."

"You promised!"

"Mark, I did and I'm still here. Listen to me, son, Mark it's time you woke up..."

Mark heard the voice of his father calling, but he saw the casket. What was real?

"Open your eyes, Mark. Please, son." Mark heard, clearer this time. The sound of Milly's voice and image of the casket where fading.

"Pa, what's real? Please, Pa I need you to be alive..." Mark said as he tossed in confusion and terror in the bed.

"Yes, Mark, I'm alive. You can do it, Mark, you have to do it..." Lucas said. Lucas watched his son's beautiful brown eyes slowly open. Mark met his father's gaze, and was afraid it wasn't real. Mark reached out his hand and touched his Pa's face. Then, sat up and hugged his Pa.

"Oh, Pa! You're alive!" Mark exclaimed. Pulling back and looking his father over, he continued. "What'd they do to you? Are you alright? They took me back home but you didn't weren't there..."

"Mark, we went over all of this before, I'm fine... they didn't touch me."

"Where were you?"

"Mark, do you not remember us talking?"

"No... I remember seeing the springs and drinking my water and... MICAH! Pa! They got Micah!" Mark worriedly exclaimed.

"Mark, take it easy." Lucas said as he sat on the bed next to Mark and put a hand on each shoulder.

"Pa, Marcelo has-"

"I brought Micah back, son. Marcelo and the two men that where left with him are in jail, and the money is back in the bank." Mark seemed to relax, but then started looking Lucas over again.

"Mark, I told you, I'm fine... now that you're awake." Lucas said as he took his boy's arms and set them on the bed.

"We're at Doc Burrage's, right?" Lucas didn't understand the sudden change of subject, but was glad for it.

"Yes, I brought you in several days ago, then after hearing you mumble about Micah-"

"Doc!" Mark called. The doctor came into the room.

"Glad to see you awake, Mark. How do you-"

"Doc, did Marcelo hurt Pa at all?" Mark asked. The doctor was confused, but left when Lucas gestured to the door.

"But Pa-" Lucas put his index fingers over his son's lips. After the Doc walked out, he spoke.

"Mark, unless something has changed in the last week that I'm not aware of, we're still partners." Mark nodded, confused."And last I checked, you and I have a standing agreement. You trust me to keep my end of it like I trust you to keep yours." The look on Mark's face told Lucas Mark didn't know what agreement he was talking about.

"You and I have always had an open relationship, we are clear and honest with each other when asked about something, and promised each other no more secrets after you told me about the pipe. Now unless you don't trust me, you are going to have to take me at my word when I say Marcelo didn't touch me. You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, Pa, I do. It's just that... Pa, do- do you... realize how much I... worry about you?" Mark and Lucas where both taken aback by the other's words. Mark realized he wasn't trusting his Pa to tell him the truth, which Lucas always had done, but since their 'official agreement' Lucas wasn't just being honest when asked about something, he was opening up to Mark more.

Lucas on the other hand, had always know his son loved him but never thought about worry being something more than one person experienced in their relationship. Sure, he had heard Mark use the word before, but to think that Mark went through the same worries and fears he did, even though it wasn't his job to protect.

"Pa, even with you being the fastest gun, not everyone 'plays by the rules'. Pa, when I was younger, I thought you where invincible. But as I've gotten older, I can see that there are people in the world that wouldn't think twice about shooting anybody... especially you... in the back. Pa, if I ever lost you..."

"Mark, don't go there. We can't live in a world of what ifs. You and I have each other, now, and that's what matters, not weather or not we'll be temporarily separated in the future."

"Pa..." Mark said as he embraced his father.

After a few minutes, Lucas laid Mark back down in the bed

"Now, I'm going to get Doc Burrage in here, and you're going to be honest about how you feel." Lucas proceeded to call the doctor in, and he asked Mark how he was doing.

"Better than when your father found you, I hope."

"Well I don't know. What was I like when Pa found me?"

"Mark you really don't remember me finding you? You where awake a good twenty minutes, telling me about what happened, and that was after you got sick."

"Pa, are you sure I was actually awake? I've been living the same dream since I fell asleep at the springs. I don't remember waking up."

"You where kinda out of it. Throwing up, shivering in seventy degree weather, talking about birds. But I am sure you where awake because I watched you fall asleep in front of me."

"Sorry Pa, I don't remember. But I feel better than that. Hunger and nausea is all I feel right now." Doc Burrage's asked Mark several questions, finished his examination, then went to get the father and son something to eat.

"Pa, how's Micah doing?"

"He's fine, Mark. Doc said he just needed a few days of taking it easy. If you hadn't been mumbling in your sleep, I wouldn't have known Micah was missing or who had him."

"Pa, what exactly happened? Why'd Marcelo take me? ...Why was I unconscious? How long have I been out?" A smile crossed Lucas' face and Mark asked what it was from.

"You, Mark. You and your questions." Lucas continued to explained to Mark what happened.

"Son, as to why Marcelo took you there are two answers. The first being to keep me occupied so they could rob the bank and the posse wouldn't be able to get help. I suppose that part would be my fault for talking with Marcelo about the details of the town, how it worked, and what happened when something, like a robbery took place. He seemed just so interested..."

"Pa, it's not your fault, stop blaming yourself every time something happens."

"Mark, I'm responsible for you, that means when something happens..."

"Whoever caused the problem is to blame." Mark bravely interrupted his father. "And the second reason?" Mark asked, wanting to change the subject. Lucas paused for a moment. Did he really need to tell Mark? Was he old enough to understand? Right then, Doc Burrage walked into the room.

"We'd best save that for another time, we need to fatten you up!"

Mark lost most of his dinner, and part of what his father and Doc made him eat throughout the night. Two evenings later, the doctor told Lucas he could take Mark home the next day... but also dropped some sleeping pills into Lucas' coffee. Mark, Milly, Micah, and Doc Burrage had all seen Lucas was not going to sleep when told.

The next morning, after Lucas finished yelling at the four for doing such a thing, Mark and Lucas mounted up, riding double on Razor. Once home, Lucas didn't put the reigns down, prohibiting Mark from dis mounting.

"Uh... Pa... shouldn't we go in...?"

'Lucas... Tell your son... tell him everything. Mark can handle it.' Lucas told himself as a tear fell down his cheek and he kissed the top of Mark's head. Mark knew his Pa was crying - but why?

"Mark," Lucas began as he dropped the reigns and embraced his boy.

"That night you woke up... I almost lost you. Out in the desert we though Marcelo was dead, but he wasn't. He made his way back here and while Doc and I where talking in the front office came in and took you. I heard the door shut and when I got outside, Marcelo was holding a knife to you. Mark his father, according to Marcelo, used me as what you might call a standard for his boys. I can't explain why, but he did. Marcelo wanted to see me at my weakest I think he knew you where the key. I shot him in the arm and had Doc take you inside. Marcelo is now in jail. Mark, when Marcelo made me sit and wait to come tracking after you, that was the longest day of my life. When I found you, sick in the desert, I felt sick for you. Mark, when Marcelo had that knife to your throat..." Mark could hear the tears in his Pa's voice.

"It's alright, you don't have to explain..." Mark tenderly said.

"Oh, son I do. Mark, it almost killed me. Everything else stopped, I wanted so badly to hold you in my arms, to know you were safe, but I couldn't. Coming back from the jail and seeing you safe on this bed, let me breathe again. Mark, now that you're awake, I can live again." Lucas was practically balling.

"Pa, why are you putting yourself through this? I love you and know you love me-"

"Because Mark, I need you to understand something. As you get older I have to let you go more and more. Mark we've talked about how my worrying about you is because I love you, and you accept that. but I also know you want to be independent... and I know you're growing into a young man. But Mark, I need you to understand..."

"That I'll always be your, 'little boy'?" Mark could feel his father nodding. "Pa, I use to not understand that, but now I do. It's like whenever I watch you leave the ranch by yourself or go on a trip. I know your 'the rifleman' and all, but your my Pa... who I love... and who I've watched get hurt. So many times I've had to stand there and couldn't do anything when someone's attacked you or shot you. I know that one day... I could lose you. So I do everything I can right now to keep you... safe... and do everything I can to show you I love ya. And just like you'll never be 'the rifleman' to me, you'll always be 'Pa', I'll be your little boy."

Mark seemed to actually understand why Lucas would always see his little boy in Mark, and Lucas was glad for that, it was just...

"Mark, I want to make sure you understand this, because even though I see the man your becoming, I still see my child. I don't want this to be a problem like it had before..."

"Pa, I understand it better now, and it won't. And... Pa?" Mark said as he turned around the best he could and looked up at Lucas.

"Yes son?" He replied, looking down lovingly into his boy's face.

"I... don't mind being your son..." Mark could hardly contain the smile that was trying to force it's way onto his face as he saw his father's confused face.

"But I love being your little boy."


End file.
